On a sunny morning, Vanessa rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $7.69 each and baskets of mangos for $8.98 each. Vanessa decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of mangos because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Vanessa need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Vanessa needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the mangos. Price of eggplants + price of mangos = total price. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Vanessa needs to pay $16.67.